Hogwarts will always be there
by havarti2
Summary: A one-shot that was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but due to unknown reasons, I was unable to. This is a one-shot about returning to Hogwarts on September 1st, which happened to be yesterday. Enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I lifted my suitcase off of my bedroom floor for the first time in a long while. My cat, Snowflake, meowed as I put her in her carrier. My nerves were almost overwhelming as I headed downstairs to grab a quick bite for breakfast before the journey ahead of Snowflake and I. My little brothers and sisters were already sitting at the table, reaching for my pieces of bacon and toast. I cleared my throat and their hands shot back to their own plates.

I sat down at my seat next to Mom, thanking her for the food before chowing down on the delicious breakfast before me. The family dog, Rusty, nudged my foot from his usual mealtime place under the table, begging for food. I chuckled as I reached down to give him a piece of my bacon. He wolfed it down and licked my hand for any scraps. I smiled and pet his ears, knowing I wouldn't see him for a while.

A timer went off on the microwave, signaling that it was time to go. I quickly finished my food, cleared my plates, washed up, kissed all my siblings on the forehead, hugged Mom and Dad, grabbed my suitcase and Snowflake's carrier, and ran out the door to the train station.

The run wasn't long, it always took about ten minutes at most. I was a little winded when I finally got there, seeing as I dragged my suitcase and Snowflake along with me. I clutched my ticket in my hand as I headed for the right platform. Platform Nine and Three-quarters.

I took a deep breath, and ran into the wall at full speed. I didn't flinch, as I knew that I wouldn't hit anything. I passed right through, as per usual. Standing before me were my friends, dressed in their house robes, like myself. They waved and walked over to me. I waved back.

We talked about our summers and what classes we had. We laughed as one of our friends complained about how he had double potions the first day and how he hated the teacher. I was in his class as well, but miraculously, I was on the teacher's good side.

The train whistle blew, telling us that we had to get on or we'd be left behind. That almost happened once before, but that's a story for another time. We boarded the train and found an empty compartment where all seven of us could fit with room to spare.

Once on board, the train began its long ride to Hogwarts. A few of my friends slept, while another few tried to prank the students in the next compartment over. I, on the other hand, read over the year's materials and stared out the window.

When the train finally came to a stop, all of the other students piled out of the train and into the carriages that would take the non-first years up to the castle, while Hagrid called the first years over to the lake, where the lake squid would most likely terrify them.

I caught Hagrid's eye just before he took the first years up to the castle. He smiled widely at me and I smiled back. _This is going to be an interesting year_ , I thought to myself as we headed up to the castle on the worn dirt path. _Hogwarts is always here to welcome us home._


	2. Chapter 2

Summer vacation had come and gone and it was time to return to school. Even after two years, the whistle from the train always gave me goosebumps and nervous energy. Not that it was bad nervousness, no. It was excitement.

Snowflake meowed in her carrier, begging to be let out. I shushed her, she knew better than that. She only meowed louder.

I sighed, dragging my suitcase cart behind me. That cat of mine would never like her carrier. But she liked our destination, and that's what counts.

Passing by some Muggles, I came to a stop at the gate, or rather, the wall. A couple magical families were showing their young ones how to enter the platform, and quite a few of them, probably Muggleborns, were staring in a mix of terror and wonder. I smiled and entered the platform behind a pair of siblings.

Emerging on the other side, my eyes lit up as I saw the train, in all its magnificence. I boarded, knowing it would be leaving soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a boy talking to his father. His father knelt down beside him, put his hand on the boy's shoulder, and said something, staring into the boy's eyes all the while. Then he smiled and stood up to give the boy a hug. The boy hugged him back, took his suitcase, and boarded the train.

I tried not to look at him or the man, but something was telling me that they both were quite important. The boy sat down next to another boy, a blond one, who was alone in the compartment. They started talking, and I couldn't help but smile slightly to myself.

The whistle blew and the train started moving. I stared out the window, thinking about my siblings' school year. Some of them might come with me when they're older. Some of them might not. I hoped that they would though, they would love it. While I'd be studying all sorts of fantastic things, they would be learning mathematics and geography and spelling words.

The sweets cart rolled around once in a while, the lady behind it asking if I wanted anything. I declined, politely, of course, because I heard rumors of what she could do when someone tried to leave the train. Apparently, the two boys from earlier hadn't, and were climbing out the window. I stared in horror as the sweets lady climbed out after them at an inhuman speed, with the intent to drag them back to their seats even if she had to kill them. I shook my head. Those poor, poor, foolish boys.

My friends were in a different compartment, sitting with some new friends they made over the summer. The new friends were some second years and their first year siblings.

Suddenly, the train stopped. I looked up and realized that we had reached our destination. I packed up my suitcases and Snowflake's carrier and hopped off. Hagrid was standing in his usual place, directing the first years to the lake. We caught each other's eye and grinned madly at each other. After he had taken away the first years, I turned my gaze to the castle.

 _Hello again, Hogwarts._

 **~o0o~**

 **I've decided that every September 1st, I'll write a new one-shot, because why the hell not. See you next September!**


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, smiling fondly at the sight before me. The train station, old yet beautiful as always, is once again full of parents and grandparents and aunts and uncles and children. So, so many children. The hustle and bustle of the people is background noise at this point, I've heard it before. My suitcase is next to me with Snowflake's cat carrier on top. My cat mewled lightly, so I poked my fingers through the cage door to let her know it was alright. I'd take her out for some lap time once I got situated on the train. She nuzzled my fingertips. I smiled.

"I'll let you out soon, Snowy. Just a little longer, okay? Then I'll see if the Trolley Cart Lady has some cat treats for you." I whispered to her. She just purred back.

"Um… excuse me?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see a small eleven year old staring up at me with wide, nervous, brown eyes. She could barely hold her owl carrier in her twig-like arms. Her cases were on a children's wagon next to her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked, bending down to her height.

"Can you please help me get to Platform Nine and Three-quarters? My parents aren't magic and they don't know how to get there."

"You're Muggleborn, then?" She nodded furiously, her black afro bouncing furiously as she did so. I smiled at her. "So am I! I had a little trouble getting on the platform the first time, but a Wizarding family helped me out. I'm headed there now, so if you want to tag along, be my guest! Go grab your parents first, okay?" She nodded again and ran off to get her parents. After about a minute, she came back dragging two men by their hands towards me. They smiled at their daughter.

"This is Daddy and Papa!" The little girl exclaimed, grinning enough that a missing tooth showed in her smile.

"Olivia here tells me that you're going to the platform as well?" One man asked me, crossing his dark arms once his daughter, now known as Olivia, let go of his hand.

"Yessir, I am. I'm Muggleborn as well, so I know getting on the platform isn't easy the first time." I answered.

"Can I ask you to look after Olivia on the train? She's a bit of a handful with her boundless amounts of energy." The other man asked, scratching his beard with one finger.

"Of course, it's my pleasure to help out fellow students, whether they're returning or brand new."

"Thank you so much…" The first man trailed off, leaving me to finish for him.

"Aurelia Devereux."

"Thank you, Aurelia."

"It's my pleasure, Mr….?"

"Zacarias Cordell."

"Amos Cordell."

"It's my pleasure, Misters Cordell."

Olivia grabbed my hand, and started to tug. "Come on, come on! I don't want to be late!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. But don't you want to say goodbye to your dads first? You won't see them until Christmas." I asked, and Olivia dropped my hand and hugged her dads tightly.

"Bye Daddy! Bye Papa! I'll see you at Christmas!" She waved the two goodbye and took my hand again.

"To the platform we go!" She exclaimed. I chuckled as I loaded her cases on my cart.

"To the platform we go."

Not even minutes later, I had explained how the platform works to the eleven year old, and soon after we were both on the train, heading off to one of my favorite places on earth.

Good old reliable Hogwarts.

 **~o0o~**

 **HERE'S THIS YEAR'S UPDATE. I REMEMBERED THE DATE AND I ALMOST MISSED IT. THE ONLY FANFIC I UPDATE ONCE A YEAR.**


End file.
